Ore wa
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Semua keegoisan ini membuat Natsuno muak. Semuanya tidak ada yang berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Haruskah ia mengalah pada desa yang sangat ia benci ini? Mengalah pada kematiannya atau berusaha bertahan hidup? REVIEW PLEASE :D For Infantrum Challenge: Five-Fic-First II


"Natsuno_-kun_, ayo bangun. Sudah jam delapan. Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa?" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara ibuku. Selalu seperti ini, dia memaksaku bangun di hari Minggu. Tidak bisakah dia membiarkan aku tidur lebih lama lagi?

"Ayo cepat bangun, sarapan sudah siap." Aku baru saja membuka mataku dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aa. Aku bangun,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Shiki **©** Fuyumi Ono**

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

**For Infantrum Challenge: Five-Fic-First II**

**.**

**Summary:**

_**Semua keegoisan ini membuat Natsuno muak. Semuanya tidak ada yang berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Haruskah ia mengalah pada desa yang sangat ia benci ini? Mengalah pada kematiannya atau berusaha bertahan hidup?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Natsuno. Lebih lengkapnya Koide Natsuno. Ah! Itu yang tertulis dalam kartu keluargaku. Walaupun sebenarnya namaku adalah Yuuki Natsuno, sesuai dengan marga ayahku. Benar! Ayahku. Tapi aku ragu dia bisa dikatakan sebagai ayahku atau tidak.

"Hari ini kita sarapan telur dadar kesukaanmu," ibu meletakkan sepiring telur dadar di hadapanku dan meletakkan bagiannya sendiri. "Hari ini ayahmu akan datang, kau bersiap-siaplah."

"Aa," aku mulai menyuap telur dadarku.

Aku dapat melihat ibuku juga mulai mengambil sumpitnya. "_Itadakimasu_," ucapnya. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam. Inilah suasana saat kami berdua sarapan. Sepi, sunyi, hanya terdengar suara jarum jam di ruangan makan ini.

Inilah keluargaku. Di dalam kartu keluargaku hanya ada namaku dan juga ibuku. Lalu siapa orang yang aku panggil ayah itu? Memang benar, dia adalah ayah kandungku tapi secara hukum dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku memliki darah yang sama dengannya tapi statusku bukanlah sebagai anaknya di dalam hukum.

Ayah dan ibuku memiliku saat mereka masih kuliah. Lalu setelah itu apa? Tidak ada. Mereka tidak menikah. Aku menggunakan marga ibuku sejak kecil sampai sekarang. Mereka berdua—ayah dan ibuku—tidak mempercayai hal yang dinamakan pernikahan, ragu akan suatu hal yang akan menghubungkan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua menolak norma yang berlaku dan berpikir kalau keyakinan merekalah yang paling benar.

Karena hal inilah, aku selalu dijauhi baik dalam lingkungan rumahku ataupun sekolahku. Ini semua gara-gara mereka. Mereka egois, tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul dua belas siang. Ibuku bilang ayahku akan kemari tapi aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda kedatangannya. "Natsuno_-kun_, kau mau dibuatkan teh?" kulihat ibuku masuk ke ruang tengah dengan apron yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Tangannya masih penuh dengan sisa-sisa tanah liat. Bahkan di bagian wajahnya ada goresan tanah liat yang sudah mengering.

"_Iie_, aku tidak haus," sahutku lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada layar televisi di depanku. Ibuku pergi ke dapur, kurasa membersihkan tangan dan juga wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahku. "_Sumimasen_. _Sumimasen_,"

Baru saja aku akan memanggil ibuku, dia sudah keluar dan membuka pintu. "Tunggu sebentar," setelah mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, aku pun mengikuti ibuku ke depan. Di sana, terlihat seorang wanita yang kira-kira berumuran lima puluh tahunan. Wajahnya banyak berisi kerutan dengan tatapan mata yang tidak aku suka.

"Ah, Koide_-san_. Aku ingin memberikan ini," ucap wanita itu sambil memberikan bungkusan kepada ibuku. "Ini makanan. Sebenarnya kemarin, keluargaku baru saja mengadakan syukuran karena anakku diterima kuliah di luar negeri," wanita itu berhenti berbicara. Ah! Aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. "Tapi, maaf. Aku tidak mengundangmu dan juga anakmu—ah! Aku tidak mengundangmu bukan karena statusmu yang tidak memiliki suami. Aku, hanya saja aku takut kau sibuk—sibuk dengan tembikarmu, jadi..."

Setelah mendengar ucapan wanita itu, aku pergi ke kamarku. Aku benci dengan semua ini, semua orang menganggapku anak yang seharusnya tidak ada hanya karena ibuku tidak memiliki suami. Mereka semua mengucilkanku dan juga ibuku. Tapi ini bukan salahku, aku juga tidak ingin berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Tidak bisakah mereka tidak mengungkit-ngungkitnya. Tch!

.

.

.

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti dan terima kasih karena sudah memberikan kami ini," wanita bernama Azusa itu tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu bagi tetangganya yang baru saja berkunjung. Baru saja dia hendak pergi ke kamar anaknya, lagi-lagi ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu._

"_Azusa, Azusa, ini aku," suara itu, wanita itu sangat mengenal suara siapa itu. Itu suara milik suaminya—bukan, lebih tepatnya itu suara ayah dari anaknya._

_Azusa membuka pintu, "Kau sudah datang, Yuuki-kun," dia memeluk laki-laki itu dan laki-laki itu juga balas memeluknya._

"_Natsuno di mana? Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan,"_

"_Aku rasa dia di kamarnya. Memangnya kau ingin membicarakan apa?" mereka berdua lalu duduk di ruang tengah._

_Ayah Natsuno itu tersenyum, "Kau ingat, aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa suatu saat kita akan pindah ke suatu tempat yang bisa menerima status kita kan?"_

"_Iya, aku ingat," Azusa membalas riang. "Apa kau sudah menemukan tempatnya?"_

"_Sotoba."_

"_Sotoba? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya," Azusa menaikkan kedua alisnya._

"_Aku yakin kau dan juga Natsuno pasti tidak pernah mendengarnya. Desa itu terletak jauh dari kota ini, bisa dibilang desa itu sangat terpencil tapi yang aku tahu penduduk di sana sangat ramah. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan? Di sana, tidak akan ada orang yang mengucilkan kita,"_

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, mereka berdua melakukan hal tanpa meminta persetujuanku. Mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah desa yang bahkan namanya pun tidak pernah aku dengar. "Natsuno_-kun_, ayo cepat, ayahmu sudah menunggu,"

Mau tidak mau aku harus keluar dari kamarku. Di luar, ayahku sudah menungguku dengan mobilnya. "Ayo cepat masuk, Natsuno," suruh ayahku.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak ikut dengan kita?" aku menatap ibuku.

"Kau berangkat ke sana duluan, nanti ibu menyusul. Mengerti?" dia tersenyum, selalu tersenyum manis seperti itu.

"Aa," aku? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Selanjutnya, aku dan ayahku pergi ke sebuah desa yang mereka sebut sebagai keindahan—desa yang damai—itulah yang mereka katakan kepadaku.

"Natsuno, bangun. Kita sudah sampai," samar-samar aku dengar suara ayahku. Sepertinya selama perjalanan, aku sempat tertidur. Tidak ada lagi suara kendaraan yang kudengar, saat kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping, kulihat ayahku tidak ada, sepertinya dia keluar. Aku pun mengikutinya keluar. Kulihat dia meregangkan otot-otonya. "Lihat, udara di sini sangat segar. Coba kau rasakan."

"Aa," balasku seadanya. Desa ini, desa Sotoba. Benar-benar desa yang tidak menarik. Dikelilingi oleh pepohonan cemara dan benar-benar jauh dari kota. Ck, kenapa aku harus pindah ke tempat seperti ini? Lihat saja, suatu saat nanti aku akan pergi dari desa ini.

"Lihat ini, Natsuno. Indah bukan?" kualihkan perhatianku ke ayahku. Kulihat dia sedang merentangkan kedua lengannya sambil menghadap ke arah sawah. "Aku dengar tidak ada kejahatan di desa ini dan para penduduk juga tidak mengunci pintu rumah mereka di malam hari. Aku ingin kau terbiasa hidup seperti itu," ck! Lagi-lagi dia seenaknya menentukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sampai kapan mereka terus saja mengatur hidupku. Aku benci ini semua, aku benci desa ini. Lihat saja, suatu saat nanti aku akan pergi dari desa ini dan terbebas dari dua orang yang mengatakan diri mereka sebagai orang tuaku. "Mulai sekarang dilarang mengunci pintu."

.

.

.

"Natsuno_-kun_, hati-hati di jalan," sudah sebulan sejak kepindahan aku dan keluargaku ke desa Sotoba ini. Sekolahku berada di Kota Mizobe, cukup jauh dari Desa Sotoba. Benar-benar merepotkan, untuk pergi ke sekolah saja aku harus naik sepeda, berbeda dengan sekolahku yang dulu—yang cukup dengan berjalan kaki selama lima menit.

Satu kesialan yang kudapat di hari ini, ban sepedaku pecah. Aku terpaksa harus menggandengnya. Sial! Aku bisa saja meminta bantuan pada orang di desa ini tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk dekat dengan siapapun di desa ini—aku akan pergi dari desa ini secepatnya. "Bukankah dia itu anak dari pengrajin kayu?" orang-orang desa itu. Inilah salah satu hal yang aku benci dari penduduk desa ini, mereka suka membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Benar-benar _orang tua_.

"Benar, sepedanya terlihat sangat mencolok ya?" tch! Memang kenapa? Dasar! Mereka sepertinya jarang sekali melihat orang luar pindah ke desa ini. Mereka pasti berpikir kalau keluargaku aneh. Tentu saja karena orang tuaku memiliki marga yang berbeda, karena status mereka hanyalah orang tuaku —bukan suami istri.

Aku sudah benar-benar muak dengan desa ini. Baru sebulan aku pindah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Lihat saja, setelah aku lulus SMA, aku akan berkuliah di kota besar dan meninggalkan desa yang memuakkan ini.

"Oh? Banmu bocor," aku mendengar suara seseorang, sepertinya seumuran denganku. "Kau anak dari pengrajin kayu itu, kan?" kata-katanya hampir sama dengan orang-orang tadi. Tapi cara pengucapan orang ini berbeda, dia terlihat berbeda dari yang lain, dia—ah, entahlah. "Lebih mudah menggunakan ban yang rata di jalan seperti ini," lagi, dia melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menyiram tanaman. "Aku akan memperbaikinya."

Tapi dia tetap saja orang di desa ini, pasti sama-sama memuakkan dengan yang lain. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih," jawabku berusaha sopan. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik sepedaku dari belakang. "Ah?" kulihat orang itu yang menarik sepedaku dari belakang.

"Tidak usah malu, inilah yang disebut dengan gotong royong," ucap orang itu dengan mimik wajah ceria. Dia berbeda—berbeda dengan orang-orang di sini. "Namaku Mutou Tohru."

.

.

.

Satu tahun. Satu tahun sudah aku bertahan hidup di desa ini. Bertahan hidup dengan penduduk yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan selain menggosipkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Jarak sekolahku cukup jauh dari rumah, jadi harus menggunakan bis jika ingin berangkat sekolah—aku sudah tidak pernah menggunakan sepedaku lagi.

Arah selatan, di selatan desa ini ada Kota Mizobe, letak sekolahku sekarang. Suatu saat nanti, setelah aku lulus, aku akan pergi dari desa ini, melewati Kota Mizobe, kota-kota yang lainnya hingga sampai di kota besar—tujuanku. "_Ohayou_, Yuuki_-kun_. Lagi-lagi kau menatap ke selatan, ke kota itu," lagi-lagi orang ini menggangguku. Shimizu Megumi, teman sekelasku yang selalu menggangguku.

Dia gadis yang mengganggu, apa dia tidak puas dengan mengganggu ketenanganku setiap malam. Aku tahu setiap malam, dia bersembunyi di semak-semak dekat kamarku. Tch! Karena dialah aku harus selalu menutup jendela kamarku di malam hari, padahal sekarang sedang musim panas. Dan sekarang dia masih ingin menggangguku? Benar-benat gadis yang tidak punya kerjaan.

"Kau mengabaikanku lagi, tak bisa dipaksakan karena Yuuki_-kun_ memang membenciku. Jadi..." aku tidak akan menanggapi gadis ini. Menyebalkan sekali dia. "Belum ada bis yang lewat, ya? Aku tidak sabar ingin pergi dari desa ini," kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Apa yang dikatakan gadis ini barusan? Pergi dari sini? Bukannya dia anak desa ini, lahir di sini lalu kenapa—ah, apa yang aku lakukan? Sial. Kubalik badanku lagi. Aku yakin, dia pasti kegirangan tadi. Tch!

.

.

.

Kalau aku, kalau aku tetap berlari seperti ini—mungkin saja. Tapi rasanya aku kehilangan kaki dan tanganku. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya sudah kehabisan tenaga. Kota itu—tujuanku—sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya.

Ini salah siapa? Kematian Shimizu itu memang sejak awal aneh, aku memalingkan badan—tidak pernah ingin terlibat. Akibatnya, sahabatku—Tohru_-chan_—pergi dari sisiku. Semua ini salahku atau salah orang-orang Kanemasa—Okiagari—itu? Tapi mereka melakukannya demi bertahan hidup, kan? Itu yang aku pikirkan awalnya—tidak setelah mereka memaksa Tohru_-chan_ bergabung dengan mereka. Dasar egois, mereka sama saja dengan mereka—orang tuaku.

"_Tou-san_, tolong bukakan jendelanya," malam ini, mungkin malam terakhir aku bisa bertemu dengan Tohru_-chan_. Dia akan menghabisiku malam ini—darahku akan dihabisinya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Aku kesulitan untuk menjawab, aku sulit bernapas. "Tidak, begini lebih baik. Aku hanya kesulitan untuk bernapas," sahutku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melihatmu setiap saat,"

"Aa."

Kulihat ayahku pergi dari kamarku. Sedangkan di luar jendela, di semak-semak itu, bayangan itu—bayangan Tohru_-chan_. Sebentar lagi, semuanya selesai. Aku punya firasat, bahwa aku tidak bisa pergi dari desa ini—entah mengapa. "Kau harus cepat, _tou-san_ akan kembali kesini untuk melihat keadaanku," gelap, akhirnya kegelapan ini menyelimutiku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Hampa, kehampaan.

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganku? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini? Tapi mengapa? Aku merasakan kalau aku bernapas, bahkan aku memiliki denyut nadi. "Natsuno!" kulihat ke arah pintu. Di sana ayahku—dia terlihat berantakan—memandangku terkejut. "Tidak mungkin," lanjutnya lagi lalu mengguncang bahuku. "Ini benar-benar kau?"

"_Tou-san_," ucapku. Di belakangnya, aku bisa melihat dua petugas pemakaman yang sepertinya dipanggil dari kota. Jadi benar, kemarin aku sudah mati—tertidur sementara. Aku tidak sama dengan Tohru_-chan_—Shiki. Jadi aku ini sama dengan orang yang bisa keluar pada siang hari itu—sama dengan Tatsumi?

Benar, kami sama—aku dan Tatsumi—Jinrou. Tapi, di sini kami bertarung, saling membenarkan idiologi masing-masing. "Sekarang aku mengerti, sepertinya kau sudah meminum sedikit darah," mulutnya benar-benar ingin kupukul. Aku pernah berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan meminum darah manusia, tapi untuk kali ini aku memerlukannya—untuk pertarungan terakhir ini sebelum aku benar-benar mati.

"Jinrou dan Shiki itu berbeda, seharus aku bersimpati padamu tapi..." sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku mendorong dan membenturkannya ke pohon. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku untuk bermain-main dengan anak kecil sepertimu."

Dasar! Memang dia pikir semua ini terjadi karena siapa? Kalianlah yang memulai semua ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau berusaha sekeras ini untuk menolong para manusia. Tidak akan ada yang mau menerimamu."

Aku tahu semua itu, karena dulu aku juga manusia. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka dengan mereka, mereka egois sama dengan orang tuaku. "Kapan aku bilang aku berada di pihak manusia?" balasku. "Kalian menyerang orang-orang untuk kepentingan pribadi dan ketika mereka bangkit, kalian memperlakukan mereka seperti bagian dari kalian tanpa bertanya kepada mereka."

"Yah, jadi itu yang tidak kau sukai," dia tersenyum mengejek lagi, tch! Dan lagi-lagi dia memukul tengkukku. Kurang ajar, "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti!"

"Jangan bercanda!" balasku lalu mendorongnya hingga kami berdua jatuh ke dalam jurang—Ozaki_-sensei_ mengatakannya sebagai lubang neraka. Ini semua sesuai rencanaku. Di lubang inilah, aku akan mengakhiri hidup dan hidup Jinrou bernama Tatsumi ini. Setelah ini, tidak akan ada lagi yang dinamakan dengan Okiagari, Shiki, Jinrou atau apapun itu. Satu hal yang aku sesalkan, ternyata aku benar-benar tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginanku untuk pergi dari desa ini.

"Kau tidak takut mati?" korek api dan juga bom sudah ada di tanganku.

"Aku sudah lama mati," sepertinya, aku benar-benar akan terus berada di desa ini, menyatu dengan tanah yang mengelilingi desa ini. Andai saja, aku bisa menolak semua ini, aku akan sangat senang. Suara ledakan itu adalah hal terakhir yang dapat aku dengar.

.

.

.

"_Oi, Yoshie. Bangun, kenapa kau tidur di tempat seperti ini?" kata-kata itu membuat wanita berwajah manis dengan pakaian yukata itu terbangun. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat ia sudah bisa melihat siapa orang yang berada di depannya itu._

"_Tatsumi! Ahh... kau kemana saja? Sunako bagaimana?"_

"_Aku baru saja bisa kabur dari anak laki-laki ini," sahut Tatsumi sambil mengerling ke arah punggungnya sendiri, di sana tertidur seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru keunguan. "Dia hampir saja membuatku meledak, tapi tentu saja aku berhasil menghalanginya," lanjut Tatsumi bangga._

_Yoshie memperhatikan wajah anak laki-laki itu. "Yuuki Natsuno? Kau ingin apakan dia? Bukannya dia berusaha melawan kita?"_

_Tatsumi tersenyum, "Dia memang tidak menyukai kita, tapi setelah ini dia harus berusaha menyukai kita. Tidak ada tempat yang bisa dia tuju, selain kita ini kan?"_

"_Heh! Kau licik, sekarang sebaiknya kita cari Sunako. Aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Desa ini sebentar lagi akan habis," ucap Yoshie sambil melihat api yang sudah mulai menyebar di seluruh desa._

"_Semuanya menjadi sia-sia saja," Tatsumi menghembuskan napas. "Tapi soal Sunako, aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa,"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Apa kau tidak dapat merasakannya. Biksu muda itu—Muroi Seishin—baru saja berubah. Aku yakin dia yang sudah menyelamatkan Sunako. Kita ke Mizobe, aku bisa mencium keberadaan mereka."_

.

.

.

_Kota Mizobe yang biasanya tidak terlalu ramai pada malam hari, terlihat sangat ramai sekarang. Banyak mobil yang datang dari arah Desa Sotoba dan banyak mobil pemadam kebakaran yang pergi ke Desa Sotoba. Suasana itu, membuat penduduk mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada semua kendaraan itu sehingga tidak memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada di salah satu jalan di sana._

_Hanya ada satu mobil terparkir di sana, dengan seorang laki-laki yang berada di kursi kemudi. Di kursi belakang, hanya terdapat sebuah peti._

"_Yah, kau berada di sini," sapaan khas Tatsumi membuat pria itu menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil._

"_Kalian sudah datang, cepat masuk," suruhnya._

_Tatsumi segera masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang bersama dengan Natsuno—yang tertidur. Sedangkan Yoshie duduk di samping kursi kemudi. "Dia itu..." ucapan Seishin menggantung._

"_Yuuki Natsuno, Jinrou—sama seperti kita," jelas Yoshie._

_Tatsumi menghadap ke samping—ke arah Natsuno. "Untuk sementara, dia tidak akan sadarkan diri. Dia akan mengganggu jika sadar. Setelah ini, kita ke mana?" Tatsumi memandang Seishin. "Kau punya rencana?"_

"_Seingatku, di perbatasan kota ini ada rumah yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Mungkin kita bisa tinggal di sana untuk sementara waktu."_

.

.

.

Hangat, kenapa aku merasakan kehangatan? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah mati? Lalu kenapa —di sini hangat?

"Ah, kau sudah sadar, Natsuno_-kun_," siapa? Siapa wanita ini? "Namaku Kurahashi Yoshie. Pembantu keluarga Kirishiki. Kau boleh memanggilku Yoshie," kulihat dia berjalan ke arahku sambil membawa nampan. "Ini makanan untukmu, sejak kemarin malam, kau belum makan. Kau pasti tidak ada tenaga, bagaimanapun Jinrou juga memerlukan makanan. Nah, makanlah ini," —tunggu? Jinrou katanya?

"Apa maksud semua ini?" teriakku dan aku segera duduk. Sial! Kenapa kepalaku pusing seperti ini? Kenapa aku masih hidup, seharusnya aku sudah meledak bersama Tatsumi, seharusnya aku berada di desa itu, bersatu dengannya—tapi mengapa?

"Kau pasti kebingungan," suara itu, Tatsumi, kah? Perlahan pintu di hadapanku terbuka. "Yah, Natsuno. Kau sudah bangun. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Aku benar-benar benci melihat wajah dan senyumnya itu. Aku ingin sekali menghajarnya. "Kenapa kau masih hidup? Seharusnya kau dan aku sudah mati!" teriakku.

"Tatsumi_-san_ berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga menyelamatkanmu, Natsuno_-kun_," suara siapa lagi itu? Semuanya tidak ada yang aku mengerti di sini. Tch!

Aku menatap laki-laki yang baru masuk itu, "_Anata wa dare_?" aku seperti pernah melihat laki-laki ini—tunggu, dia bukannya...

"Aku biksu muda di Desa Sotoba, Muroi Seishin. Kau pasti pernah mendengar namaku atau kau mungkin pernah melihatku hanya saja kau melupakannya."

Dia, kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa dia bersama dengan Okiagari ini? "Kau—kenapa?"

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku ada di sini. Sejak awal, aku tidak pernah menentang Okiagari. Mereka hanyalah makhluk yang berusaha untuk bertahan hidup. Bertahan hidup bukanlah suatu dosa, Natsuno_-kun_. Lagipula, sekarang aku sama denganmu," dia menatapku.

Sama? Jangan-jangan dia juga...

"Muroi_-san_ sama dengan kita. Dia juga berubah manjadi Jinrou saat kematian hampir menjemputnya," Tatsumi itu membuka mulutnya lagi. "Jadi kami berharap kau mau bergabung dengan kami, kau sudah tidak punya tempat yang bisa kau datangi lagi selain bersama kami, Natsuno."

Tch! "Kau sendiri tahu, aku membenci kalian. Bagaimana mungkin aku—"

"Soal kebencianmu itu, aku sudah punya solusinya," biksu itu seenaknya saja memotong ucapanku. "Seperti yang aku katakan, berusaha bertahan hidup itu bukanlah dosa, tapi membunuh itu adalah suatu dosa. Karena itu kami sudah memiliki cara lain untuk mempertahankan hidup kita semua,"

"Apa? Kau ingin bilang kau ingin mencari darah di rumah sakit, begitu?" aku berusaha mengejeknya.

"Ternyata kau memang sempat memikirkan hal itu kan. Kau sempat memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mempertahan hidupmu tanpa membunuh dan cara itulah yang berhasil kau pikirkan, benar begitu bukan, Natsuno_-kun_? Kita semua sebagai makhluk di dunia ini mempunyai naluri alami untuk bertahan hidup, jadi kau tidak boleh menolak semua itu. Karena itu bergabunglah dengan kami, bagaimana?"

Aku hanya diam menatapnya. Apa-apaan dia? Dia berkata seolah-olah sudah mengenalku lama saja. "Seharusnya anak ini kubunuh saja," kulihat Tatsumi maju ke arahku.

"Tunggu, Tatsumi. Biar aku yang bicara dengannya," lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Suara perempuan, seperti suara anak-anak. Kulihat Tatsumi menjauhkan tangannya yang tadi sudah menggenggam leher bajuku.

"Baiklah, Sunako."

Ada seorang perempuan yang masuk, dia masih anak-anak? —ah, pasti hanya tubuhnya saja yang berwujud anak-anak. Shiki dan Jinrou tidak bertambah tua, kan?

"Kalian bertiga keluarlah, biar aku yang bicara dengannya," setelah ia mengatakan itu, semua orang segera pergi bahkan Tatsumi juga. Sepertinya semua orang di sini mematuhi perempuan bernama Sunako ini.

"Namaku Sunako, aku ini Shiki. Dan aku tahu, semua ini terjadi karena aku. Akulah yang memulai semua ini, seharusnya akulah yang mati. Karena aku pikir Tuhan sudah tidak menganggapku lagi, aku pikir dia sudah melupakan makhluk yang diciptakannya ini," dia duduk di samping tempat tidur.

Dia ini kenapa? Dia berbicara terus tanpa aku bisa duga ke mana arah pembicaraannya. Dan perasaan apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang membuatku untuk terus mau mendengarkannya. Dia mengatakan dialah yang memulai semua ini? Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti itu, dia terlihat rapuh, benar-benar rapuh—tiba-tiba aku teringat Tohru_-chan_.

"Aku selalu berpikir kenapa Tuhan mengucilkanku seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak menghentikanku di saat aku bangkit? Kenapa dia tidak menghentikanku di saat aku akan melakukan dosa? Aku menjadi musuhnya bukan karena keinginanku sendiri. Apa kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud?" dia menatapku. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Kau sendiri juga tidak bisa memilih di keluarga mana kau dilahirkan. Kau tidak menyukai orang tuamu, kan? Karena mereka bertindak egois? Apakah menurutmu itu salahmu? Atau salah orang tuamu?" dia, dari mana anak ini tahu? "Karena itu, tidak bisakah kau mengerti diriku—kami? Kami tidak pernah berharap dilahirkan sebagai Shiki ataupun Jinrou. Apa menurutmu sekarang, semua yang terjadi di Desa Sotoba itu adalah salah kami—para Okiagari?" dia menatap mataku dalam.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku, tiba-tiba saja aku memeluk perempuan ini, membawanya ke dalam dekapanku. "Kau tidak salah, aku yakin," kata-kata ini, meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Entah bagaimana aku bisa mengerti semuanya, dia benar-benar sama—mirip—denganku.

"Aku senang kau mengerti, Natsuno_-san_. Aku senang ternyata kau sama dengan Muroi_-san_. _Arigatou_,"

"Aa."

"Jadi sekarang kau akan bersama kami, kan?"

Aku—ada apa dengan diriku ini? "Ya, sepertinya begitu, Sunako."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**fin**_

_**Ini ff pertama saya di fandom Shiki, kenapa saya membuat ff ini, tentu saja karena saya tidak puas dengan akhir dari anime Shiki. Menggantung, sangat menggantung. Membuat imajinasi saya gak bisa berhenti berpikir setelah itu apa yang terjadi. Karena itu, jadilah ff ini. Maaf, kalo akhir dari ff ini kesannya sangat memaksa.**_

_**Oiya, hampir semuanya menggunakan Natsuno's POV kecuali yang di-italic, itu menggunakan normal POV. Maaf kalau ada yang bingung hehe...beberapa adegan dari ff ini saya ambil dari anime dgn pengubahan di sana dan sini hehe... terima kasih buat yang sudah baca. Tolong review nya ya ;) Arigatou ^^**_


End file.
